As She Damn Well Please
by AbstractRainbow
Summary: Someone has a crush, or could it possibly be more?, and it's creating a few issues for her. But then... why didn't Annabelle stay at that other school anyway? Kell/Belle WIP
1. Chapter 1

**_Warnings: This fic shall contain material homosexual in nature(Woo! Kell/Belle!). Should you not be interested in this type of pairing or material, or are offended by it, please get the fuck out. As well, there will be adult language and drinking excessively (this being St. Trinian's) and perhaps a bit of drug use as well, knowing the girls._**

**_Much like the story itself, the title is a Work-in-Progress, so sorry if it changes. Input is greatly appreciated, as are cookies, cakes, and other sweet things of the chocolate variety._**

Kelly wore her usual confident, cocky smile, driving as quickly away from the old Fritton fool's gallery as she dared to. Normally she'd have not cared, really, about laws, especially regarding speed, but the less attention they attracted the better. Though the painting had been recovered, obviously, there was no telling if they were still on the search for the thief and honestly, having that much money in the back seat, even if the painting was worth significantly more, was suspicious should they be caught and searched. She glanced briefly back at the case containing the cash, smiling more brightly at their success, and vaguely realized that Flash was attempting to mumble something at her.

_Fuck he's going to hit on me again how the hell do I get out of it, after getting him to help _She kept the smile plastered onto her face, looking ahead at the road. He mumbled something again, and she casually turned the radio up. _Damn, at least I never did more than saunter a bit and smile at him._

"So erm Kell" She continued smiling, though it slipped into her trademark smirk, and merely glanced over at him. He was looking up at her randomly, then away, then at her. "Erm about dinner"

"You know what I'm going to say, Flash."

"Then"

"You'll be by to pick up the shipments next week, won't you?" she interrupted, and barely saw him deflate and mumble an affirmative out of the corner of her eye. "You could always come tonight, you know. I'm sure that Miss Fritton wouldn't chase you away from the girls, all the help you've been"

"Erm no I think I I'll skip this time thanks"

Kelly smirked more genuinely to herself, slowly nodding.

* * *

_God she's beautiful._ Kelly continued dancing randomly next to Annabelle, holding her now finished bottle up in the air as the Banned continued entertaining the girls of the school. The new makeover suited her, almost too well, and she'd found, quite steadily, that it was hard to keep her eyes away when they were near each other. It had been bad enough when Annabelle was still the mousy, timid girl she'd been when entering St. Trinian's. Even then Kelly had nearly crawled atop her a few times. Now she casually, 'accidentally', brushed against the girl next to her, and saw Annabelle glance at her briefly with a smile. _Maybe if I seem really drunk **really** drunk I can pretend to not remember anything tomorrow and see how things go _She glanced at Annabelle again, and decided to get some stronger alcohol. _Maybe I **should** be very, very drunk._

"Annabelle!" Kelly looked back as Polly trotted up to Annabelle and, in an uncharacteristic display, jumped on her in a hug. "You were great! I can't believe you _knocked out_ Thwaites Jr! Even Kelly didn't do that on the field."

"I'm pretty sure that the talkie was harder than a hockey ball" Annabelle laughed, and Kelly turned to continue her search for alcohol before the other girl glanced in her direction, missing the look. "I'm getting a drink."

The entire party was, thankfully, loud, crowded, and overflowing with enough alcohol, both their own and 'acquired', so Annabelle didn't seem to notice that Kelly kept either nearby, or in sight, throughout the evening. People were starting to wind down, which meant mostly that girls were steadily passing out at random, groups separated and even the teachers were either out cold or wandered off to some other entertainment. The alcohol had made her bold, or at least foolish enough to think that it was bold, and she'd managed to grab the wrist of a tipsy, and giggling, Annabelle, and drag her up to the roof.

"Are you sure we should," the girl giggled, stumbling a little as Kelly trotted her out toward where the chair and beanbag were, "be up here?... You're sooo drunk" She giggled again, staggering to an unsteady halt to stare out at the dark grounds of the school. "you might fall."

"Ha!" Kelly laughed, loudly, and debated upon falling down into the beanbag. She'd had far more than Annabelle had, and certainly was more hammered but it looked like the other girl was starting to feel more of the effects than she'd been letting on downstairs. "Already am!" When Annabelle turned to look at her in confusion, Kelly had just enough mind to flop down into the beanbag as if in example, not really wanting to even think about what that slip could mean. The newer girl stared still for a moment, as if confused, and began to laugh loudly too. "You're drunk too, 'Belle."

"Belle Belle Belle Belle" Annabelle giggled, and pushed forward, stumbling a little, before falling across Kelly's lap. The Head Girl grunted in surprise at the sudden weight, and was glad that she was probably flushed from the drink, or it too dark, for her new lap-accessory to notice a blush. "I like it. Call me that and I'll call you Kell!"

"You're sitting on me!" Kelly complained, but laughed and nudged almost indignantly at the other girl's knee. "You are drunk." _God I hope drunk enough what the hell__ I shouldn't think shes so drunk but her lips_

"I'm happy" Annabelle corrected, giggled, and then shook her head, which made her curling, wavy hair fall into her face. It almost looked like she was embarrassed. " okay maybe a little drunk."

"I'm glad all you had was wine. 'd be hell if you had our vodka." Kelly nudged again, and then when Annabelle actually moved to get up, slung her arms around the girl's waist, merely re-positioning her. The new girl sighed, and made a soft, content, humming noise as she relaxed back against the room on the beanbag that Kelly had made for her, practically curling up across her.

"mm comfy" Kelly blushed again, she had to be, but even if she hadn't been drinking, and the nighttime sheltering her face from easy sight, Annabelle's eyes had closed just briefly enough that she'd have missed it. "Last time we were up here, you hogged this to yourself."

"Well you were the one who sat in the chair, Belle." Kelly corrected, earning another giggle from the girl in her lap. "And I don't need Flash thinking I offer my lap as a seat."

Annabelle's giggles stopped, and she groaned, then she giggled even harder. "He actually hit on my father!" Kelly's eyes widened, and when Annabelle looked at her, she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I told him the count was gay. 'Very, very gay' I said." Kelly snorted and laughed a little too.

"He's not?"

"I dunno!" Annabelle continued snickering for a bit, then abruptly hugged Kelly's shoulders. "I wanneda make him do it. He's so greasy, and he keeps leering at you."

"Greasy" Kelly had to admit that the conversation, and Annabelle in her lap, hugging her, was certainly helping to burn away the alcohol, though she was a little light headed.

"Greasy." Annabelle nodded in tipsy contentment against Kelly's shoulder, then leaned back into her old position again. "He'd be too heavy to sit on you."

"I fully agree." Kelly said, chuckling a little, her mind attempting to work around the haze of alcohol to interpret the situation.

The newer girl looked confused, paused in thought, for a moment before she leaned forward, nearly nose-to-nose with the Head Girl, and said, very seriously, "I'm not too heavy. I'm comfy." And then she giggled again and leaned back. "And you're drunk!"

"I'm _never_ letting the girls give you our vodka." Kelly determined, eyeing the girl that was quickly sinking deeper and deeper into drunken giddiness. "You just keep getting worse."

"But I'm not too heavy." Annabelle added confidently, and snuggled against her.

"No you're not." Kelly pulled her tighter, drifting her hand across the mostly bare arm of the other girl. "And Flash would be you don't like him?"

"He's greasy and he wants you" She frowned and sighed, then peered up at Kelly, looking a little sleepy. "He's too greasy for you and too heavy."

_She's going to freak out in the morning._ Kelly leaned up and forward, pressing her lips against Annabelle's, and kissed her for all she was drunkenly worth. She'd never have tried it sober, she knew that much, but she wasn't nearly as drunk as she was going to claim tomorrow. The other girl seemed a bit shocked, and Kelly used that to her advantage, shifting them so that she was laying mostly atop Annabelle, instead of the other way around, on the beanbag. When she finally lifted herself up for air, the other girl's eyes were wide and staring at her, though she didn't look alarmed otherwise. "You're not too heavy no or greasy at all." Even in the dark of the evening, Kelly could see Annabelle's face darken with an intense blush. "You taste good."

"I" Annabelle just stared at her in shock for a moment, and then, finally stuttered out something that passed as a response. " you taste like beer." Kelly remained still for a moment, hovering over the other girl, before starting to chuckle, softly, and lean in to rest her head against Annabelle's shoulder. The girl was still quiet, even as Kelly cuddled a little closer, and finally reached up to place a gentle, sensual kiss against Annabelle's throat.

* * *

Kelly held in a groan at the feeling of her head, regretting, somewhat, having indulged so much the previous night. The only thing that kept back that groan, and likely some more colourful verbalizations in complaint, was that she felt a body moving against her, and heard whoever it was starting to breathe quickly, likely in panic. She kept her eyes closed, inhaling deeply to take in her erstwhile bed-partner's scent, and let some of the fuzzy memories from the previous night filter in. She'd gotten drunk, staring at Annabelle. People had started passing out and she led an extremely tipsy, increasingly more intoxicated, Annabelle up to the roof and the girl that had managed to hook her interest from the moment they first encountered each other had told her that she'd only claimed Flash should act gay because she didn't like him being greasy, and interested in her. Kelly wanted to groan again, remembering kissing the other girl, practically crawling on top of her. She heard Annabelle, still underneath where she was comfortably curled against her, starting to hyperventilate.

"Mmmn" Kelly rolled over and stretched, groaning and yawning, her eyes still closed. The girl hadn't thrown her off, or protested, or even seemed alarmed really, when she'd kissed her, other than some comment about beer. She'd done a good bit more than just exchange some kisses after that, and though a good bit of it was still fuzzy, she had a feeling that she'd remember clearly enough once she was fully awake. She did know, though, that she hadn't gotten as far as she wished she had, considering that Annabelle was likely going to freak out now. "Whoever's here, bugger off. I'm sleeping in."

She could still hear Annabelle starting to freak out, and Kelly did her best to appear groggy, half-asleep, and unaware. She curled around a pillow, and belatedly remembered that the reason _why_ she hadn't gotten to go as far as she wanted with the girl was that, though Annabelle had begun to respond, she'd also started to fall asleep as Kelly got her top off, and the Head Girl had opted to get her downstairs and into a bed instead of waking her up more. They'd also happened to leave Belle's shirt behind. "K- Kelly?"

"I'm bloody hung over I dunno why you're in my room, or who you are, git, but _bugger off_." Kelly groaned into her pillow, really not wanting to deal with rejection at the moment. Maybe if she put it off long enough, Annabelle would drop the subject and there was then potential for getting her drunk again and having a repeat performance, this time preferably without interruption as she was getting to the good parts. _I'm a bloody bitch, plotting getting her drunk to take advantage of her._

"Kelly!" At Annabelle's indignant, panicked exclamation, Kelly had to roll to the side slightly and look up at where the girl was standing huddled near the bed, attempting to cover herself with her arms. The Head Girl squinted at her in grumpy confusion, hoping she wasn't being seen through. "Where's my shirt!"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Kelly groaned, her spirits rising at the possibility of that being Annabelle's only complaint. "Take one of mine sleep." She rolled again to bury her face in the pillow again, but kept her ear open for any other signs.

"I was bloody _topless_ alone with you in your bloody _bed_!" Annabelle hissed, anger starting to take over from the panic and confusion. "And you tell me to get a shirt and _leave_?!"

"That's the idea, love. You're keeping me awake." Kelly mumbled through the pillow, and heard the other girl groan in frustration and anger. "What're you doing here anyway, eh?"

"Are you _serious_?" Annabelle nearly shrieked. Considering that she was starting to rise in volume, Kelly had no choice but to sit up, still trying to look sleepy and pissed off, lest they attract too much attention for her to salvage the situation later.

"Oi, girlie, other'n your damn, bloody shirt, we're both still dressed. I dunno what happened last night and right now, my head as it is, I don't care. Either shut up and go back to sleep, or shut up and get the hell out." Kelly growled, leering at her more than glaring, and hoping that it wasn't noticeable. Polly _better damn well be passed out too I'll boil the bint's toes in the first years' beakers if she hits on Belle again._

"Kell you're a bloody bitch, you know that?" Annabelle growled, and stormed toward where Kelly's clothes were to grab a shirt. Kelly remained glaring, secretly shocked into not knowing how to respond, until after the other girl had already stormed out, shirt on but open.

"Bloody hell." Kelly sighed, and fell back onto her bed. Now what was she supposed to do?

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

So the up-side was that Annabelle hadn't seemed to hold the morning, or the previous night's events, against her. In fact, she hadn't mentioned it, at all, since they'd seen each other again later that day. The down-side was that, unfortunately, she also had been spending less and less time with the Head Girl. The make-over, and her aid in the Heist, had garnered her a great deal more friends among the other girls at the school, and she needed Kelly less often to show her around, or explain things. The term was quickly coming to an end, with Christmas coming quickly, and Kelly barely saw her more than once a day, unless she discreetly searched Annabelle out.

"It's a go?" Kelly glanced casually over at where Annabelle and Polly were huddled around the geek's computer, several of Polly's lackeys milling nearby, and debated on just how jealous she wanted to get. When Polly nodded in response to Annabelle's question, however, and the brunette surged forward to hug her gratefully, Kelly saw more red than just the blushing geek's hair. "Thank-you!"

"Y- yeah. Go um go get some drinks to celebrate. We've got to get started." Polly was still blushing, and Kelly watched as Belle stood with a nod and headed out to get the alcohol. She would have thrown Polly against a wall and told her what would happen the next time that she got Annabelle to throw herself on her, but witnesses were not needed, especially considering that she had a reputation to maintain, and Belle was more-or-less clueless to her feelings. Instead, she sauntered out and in the general direction that the other girl would have gone, hoping to maybe run into her, and find out what was going on.

Kelly let her usual, cocky, sensual grin spread across her lips, seeing Annabelle bent over, rifling through where Miss Fritton kept her best rum. She really liked that skirt on the girl. The halls were mostly empty at the time of the evening it was, so the click of her shoes echoed easily enough for the other girl to hear it, and her stride was signature enough that Annabelle should know who it was. Kelly purposefully put a bit more of a strut into her walk, and winked at the other girl when Belle stood back up, holding a bottle. "Well you certainly seem to be a in a bit of a mood. Happy news then?"

"Kell." Annabelle, unexpectedly, blushed before she smoothed her expression and reaction, and gave a mischievous pout. "What're you doing?"

"Head Girl duties. It's after hours, you know." Kelly's grin grew broader and she strutted up to the other girl, getting as close as she had the first day. "You shouldn't be wandering the hallways at this hour."

Annabelle, unlike that first time, blushed even more brightly and took a step back. "And what're you going to do, then? Punish me?" Belle continued to give that same mischievous pout, though her eyes were averted, and she sounded more put out than anything else. Kelly didn't respond immediately, letting the idea run around in her head a bit too much perhaps, and only realized that Annabelle had expected some sort of response, even a cheeky one, when the girl looked up at her again.

"Sounds peachy then." Kelly watched as Belle's expression turned to confusion, and waggled her eyebrows a bit as a hint. The returned blush was quite rewarding. "Don't forget the rum." Annabelle's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Kelly reached up and took the back of her neck in a gentle hold, pushing her along back toward the dorms. Predictably, all heads in the room turned toward them when she held the girl in the doorway, and Polly looked thoroughly alarmed. "So that I didn't have _you_ running about looking for her, Pol, I thought we'd let you know that I have something to 'discuss' with Fritton here." Polly continued looking alarmed, especially at the expression on Annabelle's face, but Kelly didn't give anyone the chance to respond, turning the girl and leading her off elsewhere.

"I didn't think that wandering about after hours was punishable here, of all places especially by you, Kell." Annabelle objected as they passed the Head Girl's room. Kelly only chuckled. "Don't like not being behind the things going on here, then?"

"Oh Belle, I was just hoping for a bit of time with you." Kelly purred teasingly, feeling the girl's neck heat from another blush. "After all it's been a bit since we've talked. You're always so _busy_." She let the last part sound even more teasing and sarcastic, and continued leading them up to the roof.

Annabelle seemed surprised at the addition of a second beanbag, and when Kelly simply fell into one, gesturing the new one to her, looked confused. Out of a plastic baggie, the Head Girl supplied two small glasses, and gestured for Annabelle to make use of the rum she'd continued holding on to. Kelly had already had three large shots of the rum, with Annabelle nursing her first, before the newer girl finally spoke. "What're we doing up here?"

"I told you, Fritton, it's been a while since we've talked." Kelly opined, her mind still whirling in an attempt to figure out what to do now. She'd gotten Annabelle alone, at the same place their last 'encounter' had taken place, and even had some rum to aid in getting the girl's tongue loose. Silence reigned a bit again, though Belle seemed to relax a little, despite her confusion. "You've been spending a bit of time with the Geeks, eh Belle?"

"Polly's helped me with a few things." Annabelle answered with another pout, eying Kelly suspiciously. "Why are you calling me Fritton again?"

"It's your name, innit?" Kelly smirked and swirled her drink in her glass again. "I would have expected you to be with the Posh Totty, way you turned out" She smiled mischievously, though the idea of Annabelle hanging out with those girls, and developing the same pass-times, made her want to smash something even more than Polly monopolizing the girl's time.

"We don't really have the same interests." Annabelle rolled her eyes, and unexpectedly downed the remainder of her first drink finally. "I don't see you with any of the cliques."

"I was but the Head Girl can't be showing favoritism to one group or another" Kelly cut off from explaining further and considered having more to drink. The only time she seemed to be able to get any working ideas around the girl was when she was hammered. "Don't have the same interests?" The idea made her snort and she reached for the bottle that Annabelle held, frozen, from the comment. "With you disappearing at night near once a week?"

"I'm not off with some _boy_, thank you." Annabelle rolled her eyes disdainfully and cuddled her new shot a bit, pouting again. Kelly made a sarcastic, doubting noise. "I don't I wasn't with a boy. I'd prove it to you, but apparently you want to drink under the stars instead. So what clique were you, then, Kell? Since youre so hung up on em."

"Don't remember? _We're_ not Goths, we're emos." Kelly smiled seductively and sighed, shrugging her shoulder. Annabelle's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and after giving her a slow, careful once over that sent an inadvertent shiver up Kelly's spine, let out a breath and nodded, as if in agreement. "You approve, I take it?"

Annabelle downed her second shot and made only the slightest face at its burn, and smirked once her expression had cleared. Kelly had the unnerving realization that the other girl's smirk and smile was getting far too suggestive, like her own. "I just think it seems to fit. I am fairly sure, though, that you'd look rather horrid with that stage make-up they're fond of."

Kelly chuckled, not bothering to voice her agreement. Admittedly, she hadn't been much for the dramatic face-paints either, when she'd been among the group before being promoted to Head Girl, but she wasn't about to tell Annabelle that. She considered her next shot of rum for a moment, then smirked almost knowingly at the other girl. "So what _have_ you been up to, if you're not out with one of the Totty's boys?"

"You'd love to know, wouldn't you?" Annabelle commented, unexpectedly. Kelly's eyes widened just slightly, and her smirk dropped a bit. Across from her, Belle was eyeing her, smirking smugly, and had a look that Kelly knew the girl couldn't realize just how sexy it was. "How've you been Kell? You're right, it has been a bit."

"The twins are concentrating more on explosives than the vodka, after having liked it so much in the heist. I've had to set a few of the Geeks to helping with distillation, or we'd have more of those deaths that bother Flash so much." Kelly offered nonchalantly, inwardly grinning at the almost surprised look on Annabelle's face. "Beyond that, it's mostly as it's been before."

"Do you know if there's going to be a Christmas party? Like as with well pretty much everything else that's possible to celebrate around here?" Annabelle asked after a moment, the silence between them a bit awkward. Kelly noticed her having downed two more shots, and wondered how quickly the girl would get drunk, at that rate. Belle was a lightweight, if her foggy memory served her well.

"Likely." Kelly shrugged and sighed. "Poll didn't tell you? Her group's usually in charge of setting up the lights and such."

"It hasn't come up." Annabelle offered, and her expression changed slightly. Kelly heard the door close somewhere behind her, and the slightly hurried steps. She hadn't expected that Polly would come after them, with how she'd paraded Belle to the dorms and made it obvious they weren't to be interrupted. When she turned around to level a displeased look in the intruder's direction, she was almost surprised to see a slightly flustered, and frustrated, Chelsea striding up to them. "Chels."

"You're late. I thought you'd be with Polly." Chelsea sighed and pouted, pausing to fluff her hair slightly as she realized that it probably looked a bit too tousled from her search. She raised both perfectly kept eyebrows at the brunettes, then nodded at Kelly, oblivious to the look. "She said Kelly dragged you off?" Annabelle only smiled in a sultry manner that was almost an echo of the Head Girl's, and tipped her empty glass in Kelly's direction, an obvious gesture to the fact that she had indeed been dragged off. Chelsea had found them together, so of course it was true. "She's an appointment with me, Kelly. Can this wait?"

"Appointment?" Kelly was surprised, and had had just enough shots to be slightly buzzed, which added to her curiosity. Annabelle had risen, as if the Posh Totty had more authority in the matter than she, and Kelly couldn't help her surprise. Only weeks ago, maybe, the girl would have been too timid to make a decision, sitting there in embarrassed indecision. When she'd first come, she would have bolted at the opportunity to be away from the intimidating Head Girl. Instead, Annabelle now smiled almost indulgently at Kelly, bolstered by what alcohol she had managed, and nodded her head. "What appointment?"

"I told you I haven't been with any boys." Annabelle offered almost mysteriously, which shocked Kelly cold.

_Belle's been with **Chelsea**?!_

"What?" Chelsea stared at them both in confusion, and knitted her eyebrows together. Then, predictably, she turned to Annabelle and asked, "You've got a boyfriend, Annabelle?"

"You are so blonde, Chelsea." Kelly deadpanned, also predictably.

"Of course not, Chels. _You_, of all people, know that." Belle laughed lightly, and moved forward to escort the blonde away. "You don't mind Kelly coming do you? She wanted to talk to me about something."

"She won't interrupt?" Chelsea asked, and Annabelle only shook her head, surprising Kelly. They both began to walk away, expecting for the confused Head Girl to follow, and it took a moment for the bewildered Kelly to scramble up and trail after. She made the effort to appear only slightly interested, and bemused, altering her stride to be the confident strut she always adopted around the school, barely lengthening it to catch up a bit.

They wound up going in a direction Kelly hadn't expected. How she couldn't interrupt what she'd assumed they were doing, she didn't know, but she'd been invited, sort of, and wasn't going to miss the chance to find out what was going on. She could come up with some way to kill Chelsea for stealing Belle away later, for now she was curious. Instead, the door they went through led to what appeared to be a previously abandoned room, part of the basement perhaps? It certainly wasn't a classroom, and the odd equipment within looked distinctly out of place. There was a dark, almost velvety sheet hung behind a posh, chaise lounger, pillows and throws of a slightly opulent nature, and large lights set up. It looked like a set of some kind? On a table to the side was a computer, printer, scanner, and a few other partially unidentifiable objects technical in nature. Kelly barely saw a couple pairs of boxing gloves and punching mitts thrown into the corner, at odds with the rest of the strange equipment. What the hell have these girls been doing? Porn? _Boxing, lesbian porn? Egh! Get your mind out of the gutter, Kell!_

"Who're we shooting for this time Chels?" Annabelle asked, and Kelly's attention turned back to the other two girls. When had Belle pulled her hair back? It wasn't a tight ponytail, as the girl would have done when she'd first entered the school, and looked messy-fashionable and damn good on her, but certainly not Posh Totty style.

"The lingerie one" Chelsea offered, bending behind the chaise to fetch something. "It's why Polly wasn't going to be here" She looked almost worriedly at Kelly.

"She's not going to say anything, are you Kell?" Annabelle asked, smirking slightly as she pulled out an expensive looking camera from a case that had been with the techno-junk. Surprised, and growing more curious with each passing moment, Kelly mutely shook her head, smirking. This was certainly building up to be something interesting. "The girls have been helping me with my new photography hobby. I've been doing their head shots and other sample work for magazines that want to feature them, after the success in school challenge. J.J. suggested that it be an inside job for the initial pictures, so that they aren't easily accessed by anyone that hasn't negotiated properly for them."

Kelly casually sat in the chair with the computer stuff, lounging back in a sultry manner, as if it had all been her idea and she owned the place. The commanding attitude was one she'd acquired, and wore well, since becoming Head Girl. It drew Chelsea's attention to her again, and the blonde made a soft, dismissive noise before picking out a few sets of skimpy underwear to model.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviewer responses at end of chapter._****_ (Will be making edits to a few grammatical and word mistakes in the two previous chapters today too.)_**

Kelly had almost contentedly lounged in the chair, watching the photo session progress. She was honestly surprised at how professional Belle seemed, though she didn't really have much to base the opinion from. The girl was constantly readjusting this or that light, shifting Chelsea's pose just so or prodding her into a completely different position. More than once she stopped to lightly brush light bronzer over the highlighted areas of the blonde's body, and faint rouge in the shadowed areas, especially the girl's cleavage hollow. That, Kelly, was not particularly happy about, but Chelsea took all of the attention, prodding, and occasional distracted command, with a look of someone who had been through it all before, more than once, and didn't think any of it unusual.

The Head Girl didn't actually let herself get more than sufficiently buzzed, knowing that with Annabelle no more than tipsy and getting more and more sober with every moment, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. When the session had concluded, going through a few changes of lingerie in the process- some of which, especially the very plain-if-revealing set, surprised Kelly- Chelsea simply threw a familiar, less than modest, robe over the last pair of underwear and bra. Kelly had seen the blonde trotting around the school in similar, possibly the same even, before and wasn't entirely surprised that the girl intended to return to the dorms in such a state. Annabelle looked even less interested in the outfit than anything before, concentrating on her camera and whatever settings or pictures were on its screen.

"Kiss-kiss Chels honey. Sorry about the delay." Belle offered distractedly, still preoccupied with the camera. "Who's coming next?"

Chelsea trotted up and gently placed a soft, quick kiss on Annabelle's lips, and chuckled softly in a girlish way when she separated and moved to the stairs without further stalling. "Peaches will be in contact. Cloe won't do it without Polly there now."

"She should know she's not my type." Belle grumbled, then waved dismissively at Chelsea, who laughed and disappeared on her way to the dorms. Annabelle hadn't seemed effected by the kiss, or the conversation, still more interested in the camera in her hands than anything else, though annoyance had filtered into her voice at the mention of the other blonde. Kelly, of course, was left sitting where she'd been torn between gaping at the almost absent kiss between them, and deciding just _how_ to kill Chelsea. A few moments after the blonde totty had left, the brunette still distracted by her camera, Kell was startled out of her musings by Annabelle's voice. "No snippy comments? I figured you'd have something to say before now. Not a lot of people know."

Kelly's eyes snapped to Belle, who still seemed more interested in her camera, and then the adjustments of the lights, than her company. She breathed in, knowing that the other girl couldn't see her, and composed her expression and what she wanted to say, mostly so that she didn't sound like she wanted to murder the blonde. "Hmph. You and Chelsea? Is _that_ what you meant by not having the same interests because if it's Chels, Fritton, that qualifies as the exact same interests." She laughed in a throaty, sexy way, wondering how she was supposed to win now. _The hell happened after Annabelle left my room that morning?! What, she turned gay after that, forgot to tell me, and hooked up with **that** one? Been so buggering annoyed with her flirting with Poll that I didn't even notice her with the damn git._

Annabelle had continued fiddling with how the lights shone in certain angles at the setup, but as soon as she'd finished with the one she was working on, she turned to the Head Girl, laughing lightly. "Chels? _Chelsea_? No thank you. I meant the photography. We keep it a secret so no one tries to flog the equipment for a quick bit."

If Kelly had drank more, she probably would have flushed at her mistake. Instead, she laughed, playing it off as if she didn't mind making the mistake. "After finding that Miss Fritton paints as jolly well she does, it's not much a surprise. Not expected, mind, but no surprise. You're just shooting Posh Totty though?"

Kelly approached, her curiosity, and relief, leading her to inspect the setup that had been put together for that purpose. How the hell had they gotten the Chaise down there? The lights and backdrop weren't surprising, as much equipment and the light that got run around the school, but Chelsea and her girls had had to have gotten some boys 'enticed' into muscling it down the stairs, which meant that she'd actually not known about the event. She was slipping. _Been too distracted_ The amount of things tucked hidden behind the chaise, out of the camera's shot, was also a bit of a surprise. Lingerie sets enough to allow each of the three girls a few changes during a shoot, some makeup, even a bit of hair product and hand mirrors to help in primping.

Belle chuckled at her curiosity, and didn't move to stop her. Likely would if she moved anything, considering the girl had just gotten the lights how she liked but instead of being concerned with someone on 'her' set, she had moved to switch the memory card in her camera at the desk Kelly had been sitting at. "I take 'pictures' of Chels and her girls. That's not photography. Photography is real, it's life, interpretation art. You can't make a photo out of a pose. I shoot pictures for them, and they pay off what it cost Polly to get this stuff together. I've a few files of actual photography what I've managed. I've been reading up on technique and such and how to manipulate the camera during some of what passes for 'classes' here."

Kelly continued curiously looking at the cheap black velvet that had been hung up liberally behind the set. "You should show them to me then the 'real' photography." She meant it genuinely, and turned to offer one of her sultry smiles, hoping Annabelle would know that she wasn't teasing her not too much at least. She was surprised to find the girl just a meter or two away, taking a picture of her. Her eyes widened and she blinked in surprise, startled into not reacting at first, and was grateful as she let the smile spread slowly across her lips that Belle hadn't snapped another one when she looked stunned. "If you wanted to get me laid out for some snaps, luv, you only needed to ask and maybe bribe."

"That was real, life and art. Photography isn't posing, Kell." Belle offered gently, almost looking like the embarrassed, awkward girl that Kelly had known her to be before her make-over. She fiddled with a few buttons on the camera, and then turned it so that the Head Girl could see the screen. Kelly had to admit, with the way that shadows played across the display, and the contrast in it, it would certainly look more like an artistic photograph than just a picture if it wasn't her. She had a hard time seeing a picture, or photograph even, of her as art. She wondered if most 'art' subjects saw just themselves, instead of the art that it was. _Did the model for Girl with the Pearl Earring see an art masterpiece, or just herself?_

"You're jolly good, Belle, or will be." Kelly smirked at her, and saw a faint blush spread across Annabelle's cheeks before the girl frowned in reaction to how Kelly had appended the statement. "So you're still a bit Posh for an artist or photographer, Belle. Need a new makeover?"

"Hmph." Belle rolled her eyes, and in a smug manner that reminded Kelly of her first day at the school, said, "Makeover? You wouldn't be able to stare at my arse in short skirts then."

Kelly laughed throatily, and had a private moment of panic, thinking that Belle had noticed, before she realized the girl was trying to tease her back. _And succeeding, little though I'd let her know.__ You're learning too much from Chelsea and her girls and from me likely Belle. It'll be hard to fool you soon._ "That's cute, Fritton. Really. Thank-you for the consideration."

Annabelle smiled, her look almost relieved that Kelly had responded like that, and winked. "Any-time, Kell."

* * *

Kelly settled into the foolish maths teacher's old wagon of a car. It hadn't taken a lot of effort to hotwire it, and she was almost tempted to have the girls in the shop work on it a bit before she trusted the heap of metal to her transportation but then people would know that she was going somewhere, and possibly why. She didn't mind them knowing that she wasn't around for a bit, if they could realize it on their own, but she wasn't about to have people wondering at why she needed to nick into town for a while, without anyone joining her. _Should be able to find her something.__ Photography eh? Who would've thought it? Maybe a book on it, or of a good photographer's work. I wonder who she likes what the bloody hell was with Chels kissing her after the shoot though?_ She considered flooring the speed a bit more, but when something started to make a rattling sound, decided against it. _I wanted a kiss she took a few shots of me too_

**_Thank you to my reviewers, especially Valvox for her feedback-review. I always love getting reviews from authors that I read ^.^ The funny thing is, when I first watched the movie, I thought it was Kelly saying it anyway. As it isnt actually clarified who is talking when you turn on the subtitles, I figured Id twist the ambiguous nature of who says what to my advantage. It fits her style, though she isnt as extreme in her looks as the other emos of the film, especially considering the particular style of her bob and jewelry choices. Itll benefit my writing of her internal monologue and the issues to come in the story. I could be considered, personally, to be an emo by some, though certainly not in looks if the movie is a basis, and I know very well that the appearance of confidence and self assurance are not often, in fact rarely, a hint as to actual feeling._**

**_Hugs to Pink Cheesy and LeicesterRedd!_**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright so I know I didnt update the edits to the first two chapters, and I apologize for saying that I would and not doing it. However, I left that thumb drive at mums when I was over visiting the dog, so its gonna have to wait another day or two I suppose._**

**_Thanks to Valvox and Payton for reviews._**

Kelly was, to say it simply, a bit shocked. She'd been almost sure that Annabelle would be at St. Trinian's over the holiday. After all, she wasn't even sure it was entirely safe for the girl to return to her father's after the scam they'd pulled on him. She didn't think that the headmistress would allow the girl to return if it was dangerous, but it didn't stop the panic from coursing briefly through her. "You're what?"

"I have to get my things." Annabelle continued, almost blithely, as if she were oblivious to the thoughts that had begun to swirl through Kelly's head. "Auntie Miss said that you'd likely be a better partner for it than Chelsea, but I didn't want to interrupt your holiday. Besides, she'll tell me which outfits to leave behind."

"Wait wait wait" Kelly waved her hand in front of Annabelle, scowling. For the moment, she'd pretend to know what the bloody hell the girl was talking about. "You chose _Chelsea_ to go with you, instead of me? Are you bloody crazy?"

"You sound like Polly." Belle laughed lightly and turned to head back up to the dorm. Kelly nearly twitched. It was harder and harder to behave like she normally did around the girl, and right now she had the disturbing feeling that Belle had just treated her well the same way that Kelly had when Annabelle first arrived.

"I'm not going home over the holiday anyway." Kelly let out a breath and shrugged as absently as she could feign, and strutted up the stairs past the other girl. "But if you think the queen of the blondes will be of use"

"We're just going in when 'Daddy' goes out for drinks. Polly will be on the other end of the tech." Annabelle defended, sounding less sure this time and more defensive. Kelly smirked to herself and glanced slightly over her shoulder to let the girl see her expression. This was more like it. _If I can't even bloody keep my cool around her, I've lost more than my touch._ "Well what would you suggest?"

"It's alright, Belle, girl. I'm sure you'll do fine." She made her voice sound a bit placating and wandered into the dorm ahead of the girl, sighting Polly setting up some odd equipment to the side that looked oddly like the things they'd used for the Heist. "You don't need me, luv. You've got Chelsea."

Annabelle huffed behind her and stormed forward to her bunk, beginning to rifle through some of the things there. Polly looked up at the brunette passing by her, seeming confused, and turned to glance at where Kelly stood with her usual, sultry grin at the head of the dorm. She didn't feel particularly accomplished; it wasn't easy for her to make Annabelle doubt herself, and she hated that the girl was upset with her now but it was better than letting Belle figure out how she felt, or justifying the girl choosing Chelsea over her.

Kelly gave Polly a significant glance and slowly turned, walking away. She needed to have a talk with the redhead. It wasn't long really, before the leader of the Geeks found her, the door to her single cracked open. "Close it behind you, would you Poll?" She heard the door shut softly and finished settling a cover over the wrapped gift. Glancing behind her, a somewhat confused looking, but otherwise stoic, geek stood watching her. "So what's this that's going on then?"

"With Annabelle?" Polly looked a bit more nervous, and joined Kelly on her bed at the gesture. "We're not supposed to let the girls know." The unsure, almost frightened, words surprised Kelly, who simply raised her eyebrows at her. "Annabelle and Miss Fritton had me file some paperwork for them Miss Fritton's legal guardian now. Belle's old man was threatening to pull her home."

Kelly was silent, surprised, and wondered how they managed to pull that one off. She didn't really put it past Camilla Fritton to be able to get it done really but she hadn't heard a word of it. _That's what she meant about getting her things, anyway._ "Chelsea is going with her to get into his house then?"

"I suggested she ask you." Polly sighed and glanced at Kelly in an annoyed way. She didn't like Annabelle bringing Chelsea either, apparently. "She just blushed and said that she'd ask Chelsea."

"So what, they're dating now?" Kelly snorted derisively and leaned back, looking as if she were plotting. She saw a stricken look on the geek's expression as she continued. "Didn't think Chels swung that way."

"Well Chelsea was the one that hit on Belle, yeah, but I don't think anything came of it." Polly made another face, and practically pouted afterward. "Belle likes someone else anyway."

"Hmm well so long as I won't have to see them snogging in closets, I suppose that I'll tag along to make sure they don't get caught." Kelly smirked to herself, hiding her reaction to that knowledge as best she could. "Might be worth it to peak about Fritton's old room." She smiled a bit more broadly and watched Polly's expression turn unreadable. "Don't tell her, yeah?"

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lol, thanks Valvox. Yeah, the past two chapters have only been two Word Doc pages apiece _**_(which means that condensed on ff as a chapter, its even shorter)**, but Im working on making them longer.**_

**_Thankies much Pink Cheesy, I figured it would be amusing since Posh Totty is the closest impression you get to Belles clique, and Chelsea was the one that made the comment about seducing Cheltenham for School Challenge. Itll be even more amusing when its shown how that happened between them too ^.^_**

Kelly hadnt really seen Annabelle or Chelsea at the party that had happened two nights prior, in the name of Christmas and its break this time, and had only really made a cursory appearance herself. She suspected that the other girls had been preparing for their adventure against Belle's father, and without Annabelle there, she didnt see much of a point of hanging around too long herself. She'd had fun, of course, but there hadn't been the gorgeous brunette to offer that wonderful thing called eye candy, and she'd no chance of another drunken encounter. As such, she was one of the sober and aware people the next day, and had time herself to prepare, and hunt down Polly for more information of what was going down.

Thus, as everyone else was filtering out of the school now, Kelly was using it as cover for her own little escape, en rout to Annabelles old home. As Head Girl no one had noticed, nor would they have minded likely, her borrowing one of the dirt bikes that the girls in the garage liked fiddling with sometimes. The only person that seemed to give her the eye as she slunk around the crowds of girls, dressed in the same getup that shed used for the Heist, was Miss Fritton, and that hadn't resulted in more than the woman discreetly turning in a different direction. Either she didn't want to know what Kelly was about, or she already did and didn't mind.

Polly had given her the address, directions, and the ear bud and microphone she'd made use of at the National Gallery. It had been made clear to her that Chelsea was primarily there to help Annabelle in the carrying and selection of what possessions to return with, and that Polly was on the surveillance and hacking end of the little mission, especially if he'd changed his security code since Belle had last been home. Kelly had easily determined from that, that she was around to make sure that the other girls didn't goof the entire operation up. She didn't really doubt Annabelles ability to get it done smoothly, if it weren't for emotional involvement, but Chelsea the girl was more likely to be a distraction than anything else.

Kelly jumped the bike from the dirt path she'd been taking to avoid the congestion of the girls leaving on holiday, landing on the paved rode with a slight bounce and speeding away along the directions she'd made herself memorize. _Because, of course, Kell, you want to make sure to get there on time and things go smoothly. Has nothing to do with you being afraid the ponce'll succeed in taking her away... nothing to do with you wanting to rescue her if he does. No it's not that at all._ Even her own mind proved to be snarky and sarcastic with her at that thought, and Kelly suppressed the firm desire to tell herself to bugger off. _I am **not** going to start having arguments with myself. Not even over Belle._ She ignored the resulting thoughts, snarky and otherwise, from that determination, and concentrated on where she was going.

Annabelle and Chelsea's reactions when Kelly spun the bike to a stop were, to say, hilarious. Chelsea startled like a frightened first former, and Annabelle hid in an effort to make sure that her father didn't catch them. Never mind that they were still a half block away from the house and her father wouldnt be approaching on a little dirt bike. _Note to self, easy to maneuver, but hell on gas. Talk to the girls about fixing that._ She settled her helmet on the handlebars, and silently, coolly, pushed it up a ramp that Polly had conveniently brought along, leaving it in the van. She shouldn't have been surprised at Tania and Tara's presence at the wheel, considering how much the two seemed to fawn on Belle when they got the chance, but it was still unexpected.

"What're you doing here?" That should have been expected too. Kelly smirked arrogantly at Annabelle, settling the dirt bike as out of the way as she could get it. "Kell?"

"Thought I'd let you have fun without me, Fritton?" Kelly asked, still with that cocky smile, and waggled her eyebrows a little for effect. Polly blushed, hiding it well by concentrating on her computer screen, but Belle just looked insulted and put out. "Careful, Belle, with an expression like that people might think you don't like me."

She thought Annabelle would huff and pout, or make a snide comment back at her. Polly looked up abruptly, though, and Chelsea's lips spread in a sly smile. Belle, for her part, only smiled in an alarmingly seductive manner, and returned to helping Chelsea with her mic, like she'd been doing when Kelly had pulled up.

"Hello girls." Kelly offered, pretending that Annabelle's lack of response didn't bother her. _Did the smile mean that she definitely does like me, or that she doesn't?_ The twins smiled impishly at her, still piled in the front seat and watching everything that had been going on. "Enjoy your drive here?"

"Hi Kelly." One of them spoke, she thought it might be Tania, and then both of them responded in unison, as was common. ""Of course we did.""

"Chelsea, do you remember the layout that Annabelle showed us? Of the house?" Polly asked, typing a few things on her keyboard to pull up the view from one of the cameras they had mounted on the van. It showed Carnaby Fritton pulling out in his Roller, looking as cheesy and dated as usual. "It looks like a go."

"Right. Don't get lost." Chelsea responded, nodding her head and a look of concentration on her face. Kelly suppressed a laugh as Annabelle leaned toward the screen, ignoring the blonde's antics.

"Right, that's his dating kit. He'll be out for a while now." Belle offered, and smirked back at Chelsea and Kelly. "Let's go then."

Kelly was impressed with how much of a set up they'd managed, especially with her only just joining in. A few more keystrokes, and not only did a small map with a moving dot appear on it, presumably Carnaby's car, but Polly replayed a fuzzy vid of him typing in a code to the alarm. "Don't forget to retrieve the camera on the keypad, Annabelle."

"I'll get it, cut down on time so she can get to her things faster." Kelly opted, and followed after the other two when there was no protest. Belle didn't move in a hurried or slinking manner, but she didn't pause to try to exchange greetings with a neighbor that was leaving his home for some errand or another. She heard the familiar sounds of the van actually starting up and moving closer, but when neither girl looked back, and none of the few people around seemed to notice, she didn't pay it any obvious mind. _Right she lives here, technically, we can't act like were not supposed to be here. They probably don't recognize her very well, though, if no one's saying hello._

As Belle fiddled with the keypad, the numbers being read off slowly by Polly in their ears as she did so, Kelly found and removed the tiny camera as discreetly as she could, following the other two in. Belle had come in her school uniform, though Chelsea was in a tiny outfit that likely meant she had a date later, so Kelly felt a bit ridiculous in her thieving suit. She didn't say so, though. She gave a cursory glance around the street as they went inside, noted that none of the neighbors seemed curious, and focused on the mission at hand.

It wasn't exactly decorated once she'd caught up with them inside. There were a few half-hearted attempts at holiday spirit at key points, to make it seem less scrooge-like if he held a party, she supposed, but it didn't look like the home of someone that was particularly enthusiastic about Christmas. Kelly wondered, idly, if Annabelle much liked it, even. "Bloody hell, Annabelle, you weren't joking. Did he even put up a tree when you were little?"

Kelly's attention snapped abruptly to the brunette when Polly made that comment over their ear pieces, and smirked a little when Belle snorted. "Only if I pestered him and when mum was around. She was the one that loved the Holidays."

"The car is right about where you said he'd likely go." Polly reported, instead of carrying on the conversation. "Let's get this finished quickly then."

"Back of the hall." Annabelle reminded Chelsea, her shoulders stiffening a little, and the three of them plunged ahead, Kelly taking in more of the sights than the blonde, though more discreetly than Chels would have done. The totty, for her part, seemed completely disinterested in her surroundings until they'd made it back into Belle's room.

It was well as Kelly had expected it. The room screamed what kind of girl Annabelle had been before coming to St. Trinian's. The beds sheets were crisp and neat, even after the term away, few decorations adorned the walls, and everything seemed well organized. There was a mirror on the closet door, instead of the room possessing a vanity, and only a few traces of jewelry even were settled atop the nightstand and dresser. Over all, it seemed rather plane, and boring, to Kelly. It wasn't the Belle she'd grown to know, at least somewhat, in the semester at school.

Annabelle moved to the nightstand immediately, as Chelsea primped herself in the mirror, thumbing at lipstick that didnt look smeared to Kelly in the first place. The blonde, once she'd been given a quick word from Polly, sighed dramatically and opened the closet, reaching for where a bag should be and flicking through the clothes that Belle had there. Kelly, for her part, simply looked around the room in a bit of an authoritative manner, trying to find at least something interesting.

"Your father have a study or office here, Belle?" Kelly asked curiously, picking up an old picture from atop the dresser. Annabelle glanced up at her. "Might be useful for me to see if I can find anything on him."

"He's some things in his room, I think, that he doesn't like keeping at work, but it's locked." Annabelle said, sounding uncomfortable. "I'll take that too. He won't notice it's gone."

Kelly looked at the woman in the picture, thinking that she looked quite a bit like Annabelle, and suspected it was the girl's mother. Silently, with a soft grin, she handed it over, and watched as Belle piled it with a few other things on her bed. "Jeeze, Annabelle, what do you expect to do with any of this?!" Both girls turned to look at Chelsea rifling through the closet, nothing taken down, and seeming disturbed that she was having to search the clothing there. "Are you sure you don't just want to start fresh?"

"I don't have the budget to just go out and kit myself out with a new wardrobe, Chels." Annabelle rolled her eyes and approached to help. "It may not be the best of things, looking back at them... eugh, I forgot I owned any of this!" Belle looked momentarily disturbed, then shook her head to refocus herself. "I'll figure something out with them. Just leave what's unsalvageable."

"Peaches wants to be a clothing designer, doesn't she?" Kelly peaked in at the wardrobe they were picking through with reluctant expressions, and smirked at the things that she, at least, had expected. Belle might want to forget how much of an awkward little thing she'd been, and Chelsea might have a short enough memory to not have thought about it, but Kelly remembered easily with a smile how Fritton had been. "Let her play with them. I'm sure she'd love the challenge of turning it into... well something worthy of a St. Trinian."

"It's a good idea, but don't go dawdling over it." Polly added, sounding frustrated at the delays. For a moment they heard the giggles of the twins in the background, and Kelly had a brief worry over what the girls were doing to Polly's precious tech.

"Tara, Tania, if you behave yourselves well enough while were in here, we'll all stop by Woolworth's when were done." Kelly offered absently, and heard more giggles before a relieved sigh from the Geek. She smiled at the two in the closet, "Another reason to not dawdle, ladies."

"Because you want sweets?" Chelsea asked cluelessly.

"You are so blonde, Chelsea." Kelly deadpanned, eyeing the girl and surprised at how dense she could be sometimes. Really, she should expect those comments by now. "Is there anything else you want to get while were here, Belle?"

"My spare hockey stick is in the hall closet, if he hasn't thrown it out already." Annabelle offered almost absently. "Other than that, it's just carrying them all out to the van. I brought most of what was important to me to St. Trinian's when I fist arrived."

It was almost sad, that there was so little of Annabelle's old life to retrieve. There didn't seem to be anything in the way of mementos, and the girl didnt stop to consider old memories. On the bed only seemed to be some jewelry, a single small photo album, a music box, and a few magazines. Kelly glanced around, hiding the sadness that the realization struck in her, and only gave the objects on the bed a cursory glance before exploring out into the hall in an effort to find the stick that Belle had asked her to get.

The entire event only took about forty-five minutes, with Chelsea and Annabelle bickering only occasionally about clothing selections to return with them. Kelly was mostly there to keep the girls focused, explore the house a bit in a continued effort to dig a little up on the girl's father, and help in bringing stuff back to the van. The most exciting moment was, frankly, when Annabelle's father changed locations halfway through, surprising them all into brief panic over getting out quickly enough. It was almost boring except for the fact that Kelly got to be a little nosy in her dream girls old home.

""Woolworth's?"" The twins asked as innocently as they could manage when the three girls made the last trip of things to the van. Annabelle settled everything down, and glanced at Kelly and Polly. They still had to re-arm the system, but that seemed about all.

"Poll?" Kelly asked, noticing that the little objects were finally ready. "You finished?"

"Would have gotten them done before we came, if I'd had the other girls working on them with me. Keep them hidden well." Polly warned, handing Kelly a few small objects that she'd been carefully fiddling with during the entire process. Annabelle looked confused.

"Cameras, and a few microphones. Farther signal than we get from the one that was on the keypad." Kelly offered with a smug look, and watched as Chelsea, at least, looked impressed and surprised. Annabelle simply looked with barely-widened eyes at Polly, and then nodded. "He can't prove you were behind the painting, Belle," Kelly offered slipping out of the van again to place the surveillance devices in the house, "but he's already trying stupid things like threatening to pull you home. Youre a St. Trinian, now he needs to learn that you do not mess with St. Trinains."

"Sometimes your mind frightens me, Kell." Annabelle offered over the ear piece, still in the van while Kelly placed the little spy devices around a few of the rooms, including a few microphones in the master bedroom. She was not about to put a camera in there, no matter the blackmail material they might gather. Kelly could hear the smile in the other girls voice, and smiled more broadly to herself in reaction to that. "To steal your words, Kell, don't dawdle. It looks like _Daddy_ is on the move again."

"Right." Kelly nodded and hid the last little gadget quickly, tugging and tucking Belle's old bed back into its neat, OCD look again and hurrying to the door. "Code?" Polly read it off to her again, and Kelly was back into the van within another moment. They were gone long before Carnaby Fritton returned. The twins looked back at her once or twice while pulling off of the street, and she smiled broadly at them. "Right girls, to Woolworth's, as celebration."

""Right, Kelly."" They both chorused, little eyes lighting up, and Polly laughed lightly as she shut down most of her equipment.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dedicated as a birthday present to the lovely miss Valvox. Sorry that it's a bit belated kiddo, but one of my muses is AWOL at the moment…**_

It always seemed to surprise her how quiet the school seemed to be during breaks. Personally, she rarely ever actually went home during those times, though sometimes she would take the opportunity to wander around London. Very few of the girls, though, stuck around over the holiday, either going back home to torment their parents, or off on expensive vacations with boyfriends, in the case of Posh Totty. Even Chelsea had left, the day after they'd made the successful fun on the Fritton house, off with some model-looking chap. She'd leant Annabelle a few things they had determined would actually fit before leaving, promising to speak with Peaches about the retrieved clothes during one of the inevitable calls over break. With the blonde gone, and the Twins currently playing mission impossible out in the trees, it felt as if she and Belle were the only two left on the campus.

As she wandered through the various classrooms, and other hidey-holes of the building, she was only reminded, again, how much the place could really echo when there wasn't residual noise to drown it out. With so little to entertain her, she'd begun making rounds of the classrooms, fiddling with this here, checking that there. She'd already gone through the first years' chemistry labs to assure that nothing had been left boiling. They'd just gone through the trouble of retrieving Annabelle's things, it wouldn't do to have the place burn down with all of that stuff, and her own possessions, inside.

_Eh, I should have just ducked out after helping, too… like as Chelsea did. The hell am I supposed to do here all holiday? Stalk around after Belle like some creeper?_ Kelly rolled her eyes and inspected the stash of contraband 'medication' some of the emos were working on. _Maybe I can sucker her into raiding Cheltenham…_ A slow, sultry smile spread across the head girl's lips as she strutted away from the collection of pills and the currently dormant vodka distillation setup, heading for the working room that Belle was likely still in. _Sabotage their hockey gear, maybe, or… hmm, it __**is**__ Annabelle. Pranks would likely get less whining about laws and such, rather than vandalism._

Her heels clicked lightly in an echo, announcing her presence, and Kelly kept her sultry, mischievous smile on her face as she slipped down into what had effectively become Annabelle's "studio", at least to her mind. They'd finally gotten Chloe down there for the pictures, though she fussed about it every time Annabelle seemed to take too long at a shot, even with both Kelly and Polly present. The Head Girl wasn't entirely sure why, as Belle didn't even brush on the highlighting or shadowing as she had with Peaches and Chelsea, but it had been a relatively short session, so she hadn't cared. They'd pushed the Chaise away from the set itself once those pictures were taken, settling it by a not-quite-rickety bookcase that had appeared at one point. Books were steadily filling those shelves when Kelly wasn't around, and a lamp had appeared to give extra lighting at the Chaise. Though the walls were still a bit barren, making it seem cold if you noticed them too much, with the slowly increasing additions, it was becoming much more homey. Celia had even, at one point, brought down a light throw blanket, presenting it to Annabelle without a word. The trustafarian had made no comment or explanation before or after the event, though it didn't seem to confuse the erstwhile photographer, and as Kelly noticed its placement on the chaise lounger, she wondered again what had prompted the gift.

"Hello, Kell." Annabelle's voice drifted to her from the computer's setup as Kelly reached the bottom of the stairs, having taken her time to glance around the room leisurely. The brunette girl didn't look away from what she was doing, but Kelly was one of the very few left in the school, and likely the only one to interrupt her. The studio room had become almost as much of a haven for Annabelle as the perfumed dressing room was for Posh Totty. "I'll just be a moment…"

"What're you up to, Fritton?" Kelly continued smiling lightly, though she couldn't be seen by the girl, and sauntered over to the desk to bend over and around the other girl's shoulder and get a look at the screen. It was pretty obvious, with the trash folder opened in the background to receive images selected from other files, but Belle's hand on the mouse froze.

When Kelly had leaned over her, Annabelle's breath faltered slightly, and the mouse remained in its steady position for a moment. Within a beat, though, the girl had returned to what she was doing, almost as if nothing had happened, and Kelly's smile broadened. "Out of the amount of pictures taken at a session, not all of them are usable. I have to go through them all and pull any that are blurred, or poorly positioned, or some such." Annabelle shrugged the shoulder that Kelly wasn't practically draped over. "I printed the photographs I took of you."

"Lovely." Kelly stood and sighed, more from losing the warmth that had been steadily building where they'd been close than anything else, and glanced around the room again. She wasn't entirely bored, though she would of course pretend to be, but that didn't prevent her curiosity from picking at a few of the odd objects still present… such as the boxing mitts and pads remaining in their little corner. She held herself back from asking, instead moving to lounge on the chaise, stretching out comfortably. "It sounds incredibly dull. You're on _holiday_, Belle. Can't you do something that isn't… work?"

"This isn't just work, though, Kelly." Annabelle sighed and turned to look at her, though her eyes seemed to drift leisurely over Kelly's form as she did so. Kelly's smile returned to its customary place, smug that Belle had looked. "It helps me improve. By examining the pictures that went wrong, and deciding what's good enough to keep, I see my strengths, and where I need to work on things. It's not like I've a mentor to give me tips, you know."

"That sounds like work to me, Fritton." Kelly rolled her eyes, though she was still smirking at the girl. "What're you staring at?"

"You." Annabelle smiled back at her in that same, almost-sultry manner that had been getting to the Head Girl lately, and turned back around. "I've never seen you in anything but your uniform, or that black getup." There was a slight pause as Kelly's grin broadened into a full-blown smile. "And your night clothes, but I wouldn't call that being dressed."

"I do suppose I've got that advantage over you, don't I?" She stretched leisurely, Belle's attention drawn to her again, and warmed happily under the other girl's eyes. Annabelle shook her head in slight annoyance, moving to fool with the light setup again. "Having seen you without being dressed, I mean…"

There was only silence from the girl fiddling with the lights, so Kelly took the opportunity to slip off of the chaise again, figuring that Belle would be relieved at a subject change and agree to the outing if she brought it up. "I'd say something snarky in return, but likely you'd pull something similar just to win… so I'll concede you victory there."

Kelly almost paused, but her curiosity won out and she moved around to pose against the stair rail where she and Belle could both see each others' faces. "You've my promise, as Head Girl, that I won't have Polly record you naked again." She knew she sounded more like she were placating the girl, and continued to smile smugly as Annabelle almost pouted. "So have at it."

Annabelle, folded her arms and glared at her, cocking her hips a little and looking like a pissed-off sex goddess. Kelly pushed that thought away roughly. "The resolution was crap, you you've seen about as much of me as a pixilated blur." Kelly's smile broadened, trying not to think about that and instead being amused at the angry cussing she heard so rarely from the girl. "So, you bloody pervert, your advantage is barely anything… if having seen the same video that almost everyone with an internet connection has is an advantage at all."

Kelly was still smiling, and hat do admit to herself that bringing up the prank was likely a bad idea. Annabelle was still a bit touchy about that, apparently, though she was right… it had been crap resolution, otherwise the reminder would make her want to go burn Polly's computer for fear that the Geek still had a copy of it. She didn't want the other girl able to see her Belle naked, any time she so pleased. Kelly moved off of the rail she leaned against, approaching the still pouting Annabelle, and got close, again, like she had the first day, and when cornering her with the rum. "How about I make it up to you, Fritton?"

Annabelle's eyes came up, though she didn't lift her head, and Kelly saw a blush quickly creeping across her face. "What're you going to do, then? Pose for me nude to post up around the internet? No thank-you, Polly would never shut up about that."

"_Enticing_ as that sounds, Fritton, I had something else in mind." Kelly's voice dropped an octave, sounding much more flirtatious, and the blush on Annabelle's cheeks brightened considerably. "We're going on a field trip." The blush remained for a moment, before confusion finally filtered in with what Kelly had said, and Belle's head came up with a baffled expression. "Go get changed into something that Chelsea left you. It's colder outside today."

Annabelle was still frowning in confusion, but after a wordless moment, moved to shut down what she'd been doing and follow the order. Kelly watched her walk around, satisfied, and tried not to look like she was watching too closely, or admiring too much of what she saw. This would, most definitely, be very fun.

_**TBC**_

_**Alert! Missing Muse! REWARD: Whom-so-ever finds and returns my St. Trinian's Muse shall receive mounds of gratitude, and updates until the time in which she escapes again. Please return here, to the realm of AbstractRainbow's insanity.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nope, the Muse is still on the loose. Hope someone catches her soon; she's a tricky little thing. For now I'm borrowing someone else's muse in an attempt at updating. I've had a lot of distractions, lately, from the death of my poor baby. Among the many of them is that I have to rewrite several chapters of the book I've been working on for a long while, will be moving to a bigger apartment with a friend in a few months (and thus need to get that arranged and pack)… and am apparently going to be a share-holder/owner and manager for a game store that some of my friends are opening. It's… busy… here. Well, here's the best update that I can throw at you then. Have at it.**_

Annabelle had obediently changed and met her in the garage where the little bike was stored. Kelly had almost tagged along to 'supervise' the girl in assurance that her clothes were appropriate to the upcoming bit of fun, but had decided against it. She didn't really want to know how Belle would react to that… if she would slam the door in the Head Girl's face, or go ahead with dressing in front of her. Having a door slammed on her wouldn't have been too bad to deal with, though it was possible that Belle would have been difficult about cooperating afterward. _If she'd let me watch though… nice as that image is, I don't think I'd be able to not make an utter fool of myself._ Kelly smirked to herself, feeling the other girl silently straddle the bike behind her, slipping on a helmet. _Yes, Belle, I want you desperately. You're so sweet for letting me watch you like the creeper that I am. May I have some cream to go along with that sugar? I'd never live that down._

"You know, Kell, when you think that hard I fear your brain may melt out of your ears." Annabelle teased, and Kelly could practically hear the smirk in her voice. With a roll of her eyes and a snort in response, not deigning to rise to that, she kicked the bike into gear and buzzed out of the garage, aiming away from St. Trinian's territory. "Where are we going?"

Kelly smirked again at the shouted question, feeling the girl tighten her grip around her as they jetted along the winding road that separated the school from the rest of the world. With a quick twist of her wrist and a bit of a tweak, her speed shot up just before they hit a turn, and Annabelle squeaked behind her, clinging all the closer in fright. She slowed just a bit as they hit a more major street though. "Don't you want it to be a surprise, Belle?" There was just another startled squeal as she sped around another corner.

* * *

The ride had been amusing to say the least. Every time that Annabelle had gotten a bit too curious, Kelly had made sure to increase their speed just a bit, and the questions cut off immediately. The girl was a fast learner. _And damn the little nymph for it. I liked those tight turns._ Their one stop for gas had been… satisfactory though. She'd gone in to pay with cash, of course. When she'd emerged, Belle had stretched forward on the bike, arching her back in an attempt to work out whatever muscle kings had afflicted her from the ride. The pose was something that Kelly wished that she could have been behind the camera for. This last small stretch the girl had been quiet for though.

Kelly suspected that Annabelle knew exactly where they were going, which wasn't difficult after seeing the sign for Cheltenham, and it should be easy enough to guess why. She'd brought all of her lock-picks, and a few other supplies tucked away in her small satchel and pockets. Likely Belle could feel their outlines, by now. When they finally stopped and hid the bike just out of easy sight from the main building, she turned to look at her current co-conspirator. Annabelle looked oddly wooden, though, staring up at her old school. Probably, had she not become so firmly a St. Trinian in the time spent away from that place, she'd be frightened to tears. Kelly hadn't actually anticipated her reaction.

_Belle isn't really like the rest of us… She chose to join us, chose to be one of us… but she's still not really… like us. _Kelly frowned to herself, hiding the expression as she carefully removed her helmet and fluffed her hair. _One of us would want to near destroy the school, dominate it… she probably… just wanted to avoid it._

"So we're going to have us a bit of trouble then, Kelly?" Annabelle's voice was as off as her expression had been, but when the Head Girl turned to her, she had a strange grin on her lips. Kelly almost mourned seeing it there. It looked… pained, and… almost accepting. "I can't say they don't deserve it."

"Eh… Annabelle…" Kelly sighed, hating to show her vulnerable side. "We can go back. I'm… sorry."

"Afraid of a bit of mischief, Kell?" Annabelle's eyes looked glittery and strange, like hollow glass. "Don't back out now. Can't get in without you." She smiled broadly, the expression still looking a little wooden, and grabbed the Head Girl's hand. Glass-eyes narrowed into a determined frown, she pulled Kelly forward, sneaking around in a way that only someone familiar with the territory could. Kelly swallowed hard, watching her, and simply fought an internal battle on how to deal with what she'd done.

_**TBC**_

_**Wow, short, yeah, I know… but there is actually more. I have it in another chapter waiting for you, I just wanted to be completely cruel and leave you with that cliff hanger. ^.^ I know I'm evil.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda forgot that I hadn't posted this yet ^.^'**_

* * *

Annabelle hadn't said anything since they'd left the bike, and Kelly hadn't attempted to start up any banter as a result. The school was mostly deserted, much like St. Trinian's, with a skelton crew of staff and a handful of girls being its only occupants over the holiday. Getting in had been easy enough, the back entrance wasn't even locked. They'd made a quick look around to check for anyone that might catch them, and then moved quickly to the upper floors. With the time of day the girls were likely to either be moping in their rooms, or as far from the dorms as they could get. Finding some empty rooms shouldn't be difficult.

Kelly paused at the top of the stairs, considering for a moment which direction to move in, and what exactly she was going to drag them through. Annabelle wouldn't likely let her just head back, but she couldn't really enjoy herself with the brunette looking shell-shocked. She had no idea what they could do, really, that would or wouldn't make things worse. Eying down the hall at what looked like the bathrooms, perhaps, she wished that she'd remembered some of Polly's equipment. The least the Cheltenham girls deserved was a web-wide broadcasting.

She hadn't even noticed the movement at first, and then Belle was off down the hall in the opposite direction that Kelly had been looking. She was moving silently, but purposefully, with the occasional glance to determine if any of the doors were cracked open, and thus their occupants able to see her. Kelly wordlessly followed, surprised at the renewed initiative, and fumbled a bit with her pack when the girl looked suspiciously around and stopped at a door. The Head Girl sighed to herself when the picks worked easily, and creaked the door open carefully.

Annabelle didn't wait for the check that Kelly would have done to assure that no one was there, sleeping, and she could only hurry in after her. At the appearance of the room, the few trophies, loads of pictures, and various other accoutrements that decorated the living space, Kelly knew why. Varity Thwaites, school bully, bitch extraordinaire, and Belle's former tormentor. It was a given that Annabelle should know exactly where Thwaites's room was, and that the girl would be gone for the Holiday.

"Exactly like I remembered." Belle grumbled, holding herself tightly and scowling around at the walls. Kelly was silent, leaning against the door, for a moment. She'd see what the girl did before she started anything herself. If Annabelle just wanted to look around, glare at things, then she'd leave behind her presents to Thwaites after Belle had gone. There was silence, again, for the next several moments. Kelly was about ready to tear out her hair for the random pauses of quiet, desperate to know what was going on with the girl. "She probably still has them."

Annabelle went into action then, and Kelly took her cue from that. She was burning with curiosity about what, exactly, Varity was supposed to still possess, but guessed that it wasn't the right time to ask. Instead, she went about carefully opening the closet, lest it creak, and inspecting what had been left behind over the break. Shoes, warm clothes, a few hockey things. Kelly smirked at the last. Those, she would certainly play with. By the time she'd finished carefully drilling the hockey stick so that it was weakened, but not too visibly damaged, and then cutting the stitching from the girl's shoes, she turned to see Annabelle sitting carefully at the desk chair, looking at a set of pictures. There were wet spots on her cheeks, but her expression was angry instead of vulnerable.

"I… never told you why I transferred, did I Kell?" Annabelle's voice was quiet, and Kelly carefully sat on the bed, across from her friend, to listen. "Polly probably knows. Likely looked it up, she did. It was all Varity." Kelly swallowed, rubbing her hands together slowly simply to have something to do, nervous. "Last year, Varity Thwaites and her lot heard a rumor about me. I'd always tried to stay out of the gossip if I could. Smarter that way… but I guess someone saw. They eventually tracked us down, wasn't hard. Thwaites and two of her girls burst through my room door and saw us. Esther had forgotten to lock the door behind her when she followed me in. We… we hadn't been together for more than a month."

Kelly's eyebrows drew together, and she swallowed hard again. That was certainly unexpected. _Shouldn't be though. She flirts enough… usually._

"Terrible way to be caught too. She was only half dressed when they slammed the door open…. Slags." Belle snorted, and shook her head. "Needless to say there was a great deal of mocking and jeers then, accompanied by sneers and profuse expressions of disgust. Esther had been a member of the hokey team, and so a good bit of it seemed to concern their disapproval of her choosing me, more than what we were doing… though they taunted that enough too. Through it all, Varity just stood back, staring at me. That scared me more than her friends. Esther, of course, never even looked at me again, and they focused all of their teasing on me. It spread, too, all over the school. That was bad enough… Varity only made it worse." Kelly felt her blood start to heat, and clenched a hand into the sheets she sat on. "The girls would all rush out of the loo or showers when I came in… but Varity followed me inside, sometimes. She'd come up behind me and start whispering wicked things, asking if I _liked_ watching girls undress, if I had dreams about… inappropriate things. When she started trying to play with my hair while she did it, I started just running away." Kelly's teeth were clenched, nearly grinding. "One day she cornered me, and told me that I would be her pet, and we could play all we wished, so long as I kept in mind that I was to do all that she said… and that no one else would know. I don't take that she liked me running away when she said it."

Kelly sat there staring at her as Annabelle went quiet, and tried to calm herself a bit. _I cannot kill Varity Thwaites. Killing is too fast. I cannot just kill her because it is too fast. Most importantly, I cannot kill her because she is not here at the moment._ She breathed out, and managed to say, calmly to her surprise, "What are those?"

"These? She stole them from Esther." Annabelle flashed the pictures nonchalantly, shrugging. Kelly barely noticed the hint of two girls leaned together, and black marks. "I was Esther's first girlfriend… she was a bit of a romantic, I think. She took these with her camera on our only date, a picnic. Varity burned my copies, but said she'd kept these as a 'reminder' for me." Belle tossed them onto the bed and stood, wiping away her tears and looking angry again. "They forced Esther to go to the headmistress somehow, I don't really know what they did to make her do it… they made her claim I'd tried to rape her, and several girls, by then, were very willing to claim I was staring in the showers or locker rooms, though they were never there long enough to see me purposefully _not_ doing that. I was expelled… though Esther did come forward on her own, before charges could be made, to say that the girls had pressured her into it. It's why Thwaites is in anger management now."

Kelly stared at Annabelle for a moment, unsure of how to react. Finally, she stood and gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Annabelle smiled weakly up at her, and then finally shook her head. "Belle, I'm…"

"I'm just glad to get the pictures back from her." Annabelle moved to glare at the desk again. "She's got a ream of notes here, and some expensive perfume. I'm going to see to taking care of them."

Kelly looked at her carefully for a moment, unsure of if she should try to comfort Belle further, before smirking and nodding. For the moment, they would cause some mischief… a bit more serious on her part perhaps… and if Belle would let her, she'd comfort the girl more back at St. Trinian's. "Help me take these sheets off first, aye? I've a bit of a... Holiday present for her to come back to."

By the time they'd finished with the girl's dorm, three expensive perfumes had been either tossed down the drain, one nicked to offer to one of the Totties since it hadn't been opened, and every school note they could find either "fixed" or thrown away. Kelly had also slit open the mattress and filled the opening with honey and some extra feed. With it she'd carefully, and quickly, opened the lab tube she'd had carefully padded in her pack, and shoved it in. The ants wouldn't find their way out immediately, hopefully, but she'd done a shod job of sewing the cut carefully closed to trap them within. They'd have food to survive on until they did find their way out, and she had the malicious hope that when they did Varity was soundly asleep atop them. She had carefully remade the bed as they'd found it, and companionably bumped Annabelle's shoulder at the impressed smile. The last bit of havoc they'd managed to cause was adding a good shot of one-hundred-proof Trinsky to the girl's "vitamin supplement".

Belle led the way to a few other dorms that they gave much the same treatment, though perhaps not as thorough, before they moved on to the boiler rooms and attic. Knobs were turned, valves shifted, and once they'd reached high up into the attic, where it was less likely to be discovered immediately, they began drilling holes. Some into piping, where Kelly had to guide their placement, others into storage boxes. They even took the time to force open some windows and leave the roof door cracked to allow some new residents in.

"Too bad we didn't have the girls and Polly on this." Kelly offered as they snuck back out to the bike, Annabelle, thankfully, in better spirits. The girl was pink with the embarrassment of having vandalized the school, even if only in such 'subtle' ways, and had an excited shine in her eyes. "They could have a good time with the records and the like… and Poll's tech would have been lovely in the showers. Imagine a weekly broadcast on the internet, 'The Girls of Cheltenham!'. Or perhaps the locker room instead, more interesting bits there."

Annabelle just laughed and slid behind her on the bike again. "Kell…" she was still laughing, and Kelly murmured a noise for her to continue, busy with her helmet. Slowly arms encircled her waist, and she tried her best not to freeze in shock. "Keen as it is to press up against a fit lovely like you… would you mind taking a bit easy on the turns?"

Kelly nearly winced, and knew she was blushing, but luckily the helmet hid that. Annabelle had to be the only one that had gotten a blush from her in years. "Oh, take my fun why don't you." She purred back and started the bike, leaving it to Belle to figure out if she meant the tight corners, or the girl holding her tightly.

_**TBC**_


End file.
